A Gem Christmas
by King Spike Rules
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and most of the Gem's are heading out for a fancy dinner as Soren stays back for a quiet night at home with his two lover, Amethyst and Pink Pearl. They have dinner, watch movies, and then finally, have a romantic night in bed.


**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is a one shot Christmas present for my good friend, Dante Watterson. I hope he and you enjoy it.**

It was a lovely winter night as a thin blanket of snow started to fall onto the ground of Beach City, which the city happy excepted as it was the day before Christmas and many of the residents were enjoying their family's in this time of year. While the residents of the town were busy with their own thing, the residents of the beach house/Gem Temple were also getting into the season with all of the Christmas lights spread all across the whole outside and a around the door. As it snowed outside, inside was nice and toasty as a trio of gems were in the middle of making something in the kitchen, one was a tall male gem named Soren as he smiled at the other two in the kitchen with him as the shorter of them was Amethyst, who was busy staring at the oven with hungry eyes as she wanted to eat their dinner very soon.

"Amethyst, Soren said for us to wait for him."the other one other gem said with a smile, it was a pearl with dark pink hair that curl on either side of her head, light pink skin, pink eyes, and was wearing a pink leotard that left her arm and legs free. There were two spades shapes cut into her outfit with one on her chest and the other was around her belly where her gem was. She also had dark pink battle slippers and a light pink sheer. As the two were in the kitchen, cooking up a could of hams, their lover Soren was talking to The leader of the Crystal Gems, Pearl as the other Gems were getting ready for a night out with Steven and his three girl friend, Lapis, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl, Onyx with his wives Pearl and Yellow Pearl, Jewel and Peridot, and Garnet were all in their normal clothes.

"I have this Pearl." he said smiling as he looked at all of them and Pearl smiled back at him.

"Alright Soren. Just make sure this place is not destroyed to much when we get back." she said as she turned around and wrapped her arm around Onyx's and walked out with Yellow Pearl on his other arm while the other were following close behind the trio. Soren waved them off for a few moments before he turned back around and looked into the kitchen as he saw Amethyst watching the ham cocking, drooling a large amount onto the floor.

"Amethyst." he said smiling and chuckled at how his girl friend as he walked back into the kitchen, and then the thing began to go off. He smiled as he reached down and opened the oven, pulling out the first ham before placing it on the counter. He then leaned over and reached in for the second one, but as he stood up, he saw the first one was gone. He gasped as he looked at the empty pan before turning and see that Amethyst's cheeks were pushing out of her mouth. She looked at him and smiled, showing a little ham in her mouth and she quickly closed her mouth as he shook his head with a chuckle before saying, "That's why I always make two,"

"You have to with here." Pink Pearl said smiling and giggling as Amethyst blushed before swallowing the rest of the ham as Soren cut up the second ham. He then placed it on a platter and carried it up to Steven's room as his two girlfriends followed him. All three were sitting on the bed as Amethyst had the remote and started the movie as Pink Pear; and she leaned closer to Soren. Who wraps his arms around them and sat back with a smile as the began to watch a Christmas movie together.

* * *

A few hours later, after enjoying their dinner and having watched two full Christmas movies together, the trio were holding each other lovingly with his arms wrapped both of them and Amethyst and Pink Pearl had their around wrapped around his as the credits began to play.

"Well, that was an interesting movie huh?" Pink Pearl asked them smiling as they looked over at them and giggled as she saw Amethyst chewing on the bone left over from their second ham.

"It was pretty cool, since it's the first time I ever watched these movies." Soren said smiling as he looked at Pink Pearl for a few moments and then turned back to look at Amethyst as he smiled wide after looking at his two lovers.

"Yeah, Steven use to watch them all the time with us and I have to say, I like watching with you two make me like these movies a little better." she said as she tossed the ham bone into the air and opened her mouth as she swallowed the whole bone for them before burping out loud before smiling. Seeing her do this made both Pink Pearl and Soren laugh slightly as Amethyst joined them in the laughter. The trio continued to laugh out loud for a few moments before Seron stood up and stretched out his arms before he helped them both to their feet.

"Come on girls, let's head into our room." he said as he held their hands tightly and began to walk down the stairs, and then turned as the temple door opened to reveal Soren's room as the trio entered it and they smiled with the door closing behind them. The moment the door closed, Soren turned to Pink Pearl and leaned forward to plant a loving kiss on her lips. She happily accepted the kiss as he held her close and kissed her deeper for a few more moments before pulling away, and turned to look at Amethyst, who was smiling at him sly as she put her hands around his head. She then pulled him into a loving kiss as Pink Pearl lead them to the bed while they continued to kiss each other lovingly. As soon as they reached the bed, Soren laid on top the bed and held Pink Pearl as he kidded her deeper while massaging her hips as they made out for a few more moments before Amethyst pulled them apart.

"Wait, let's make this more interesting." she said smiling as she looked at Pink Pearl and she smiled back as they both began to strip each other of their clothes, tossing them to the side as they vanished from view, and then Amethyst laid Pink Pearl onto the bed and looked over at Soren as she said, "Just watch and you will see what I have planned. She then leaned forward and began to slowly lick Pink Pearl's pussy lips gently, gaining moans from her as Soren reached up and began to finger Amethyst's purple pussy lips. This made her moan into Pink Pearl's pussy lips as she began to lick her even deeper and Pink Pearl moaned out loud as she threw her head back from the pleasure she was getting from Amethyst. Pink Pearl leaned up a bit and looked at Amethyst as she licked her deeper, and gained even louder moans from her as she placed her hand on Amethyst's head and had her go deeper as Soren fingered Amethyst even faster as he loved to hear his lovers moan of pleasure. Pink Pearl and Amethyst continued to moan out in pleasure as Amethyst's tongue explored Pink Pearl's pink pussy lips., and Soren's fingers thrusting into Amethysts helped to force both girls closer and closer to the edge. This only lasted a few more minutes as the licking and fingering soon became to much as they hit their orgasm at the same time when suddenly their gems began to glow. Soren pulled away from them as they both orgasm at the same time and they fused together into Opal, who moaned out loud as the fusion juices poured out her pussy. Soren looked at her surprised as she was naked and panting heavily from the combined double orgasm from both of her fusing halves.

"So, that was your plan?" he asked her smiling as he sat up and looked at her in the eyes as she looked back at him with a wink as she began to crawl towards him.

"Yeah, so we can share you at the same time." she said as she leaned over him and kissed him with passion as she used her four arms to strip him of his clothes very quickly, tossing them aside and having them vanish like their own clothes and soon he was naked like her with his rock hard cock ready for anything. This made Opal smile at him as she kissed him on the lips before moving down and kissed his chest as one of her arms began to stroke his cock, smiling as she heard him let out long moans of pleasure as she moved down his chest until she reached his cock and she gently kissed his tip before licking it slightly as he moaned out even more.

"You were always good at that." he said smiling as he placed his hand on her head and moaned out loud as she looked up at him with a smile of her own before taking his whole length into her mouth. This made him moan out loud as she gently bobbed her head while swirling her tongue around his cock and sucked on it a little harder, gaining more moans from him with every move she made. Soren arched his back and threw his head back as his moans filled the room with her bobbing her head a little fast, gaining more moans from him as the pleasure she was giving him was getting greater then ever before as her to bottom hands began to massage his sack slightly. This added action made him moan even louder as his pre leaked out into her mouth, which hit her tongue and made her bob her head faster and sucked on his cock harder as she wanted more. This increased pace was to much for Soren to last more then a few minutes, and with one thrust into her mouth, he began to cum into her mouth hard. Opal looked at him and smiled as she drank down all of his cum into her mouth, and once he was finished she pulled off of him and laid back on the bed with her legs spread.

"I hope that was not all you had in you." she said smiling as he smiled back at her as he was still ready to go for round two, and so he crawled a few feet to meet her and kissed her on the lips as he took hold of her legs as he pulled away from her.

"Nope, i'm still ready for a second round." he said as he lined up his cock and thrusts into her pussy lips hard, causing her to moan out loud and wrap her legs around him as he began to kiss her on the neck as he thrusts into her with all his might. This gained more and more moans of pleasure from Opal as she wrapped her arms around him too, and held onto him tightly as he thrusts into her even harder then before as they both moaned out loud from the pleasure, and Opal decided to add to it as she rocked her hips back to match his thrusts he held her close while thrusting into her pussy with all his might. Both of them were lost in the pleasure they were giving each other as he thrusts into her even harder then before and he moved down to her chest, kissing one of her nipples as he thrusts into her harder. While he was doing this, she moaned out his name as she felt him thrust into her pussy and she loved it as she began to kiss his neck while rocking her hips even faster then before to make sure to give him just as much pleasure he was giving to her. "O-OPAL!" he moaned out loud as he thrusts into her a few more times before he began to cum into her womb.

"O-OH, SOREN." Opal screamed out in pleasure as she began to cum all over his cock and onto the bed as she pulled him into a loving kiss. He happily accepted the kissed and held her close as he tried to pull out of her, but he was stopped by her pulling him back in as she said, "S-stay in m-me." He looked at her and smiled as he kissed her on the lips before laying on top of her with his cock still inside her pussy as she began to rest with him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the beach, the others were returning from their lovely dinner and they were all smiling except for Peridot, who's mind was racing as she looked over at Jewel and smiled as her idea was coming together. But she need help, and so she walked over to Steven, who was holding Peridot's hand and she whispered in his ear.

"Steven, I need your help to get Jewel an awesome present to Jewel." she said in his ear and he turned to her smiling while giving him a thumbs up, showing her he was ready to help her.

* * *

Christmas morning was a blast as every one sat by the Christmas tree and opened their presents. Steven got a new fun sack as Blue Pearl got a picture of her and her two lovers naked while Lapis got the same one as Violet Pearl got one too from Steven., Pearl and Yellow Pearl got pictures of Onyx smiling while he got a picture of the fingering themselves,. As Garnet opened her present, Jewel was too busy to look around the house for Peridot as she turned to the others.

"Hey, has any of you seen Peridot?" Jewel asked them all at the same time and they all looked confused as thye looked around for the green gem. All except Steven as he smiled and pushed a big box towards her.

"Here, open this right now." he said with a wide smile and Jewel looked at it for a few seconds before she put her hands on it.

"Alright, but after this I need to find..." Jewel opened the box as she was talking and was surprised to see Peridot jump out of the box with a smile on her face and a ribbon in her hair and a note that said, "To Jewel, Merry Christmas. Peridot." Jewel looked at with a look of shock and smiled as she wrapped her arms around her as she said, "Best present ever." As the duo were hugging, Soren handed Pink Pearl her present as she handed Amethyst her's, and then Amethyst handed Soren his. All three of them smiled as the opened their boxes.

"Whoa." Pink Pearl said as she found a lovely necklace with a pink crystal in the shape of her pearl as she said, "This is wonderful."

"Awesome." Amethyst said smiling as she took out a bracelet with purple crystals in the shape of her gem on it, "This is a great gift."

"Oh, you two are great." Soren said as he took out a pair of crystal gloves and smiled as he saw gems in them black in the shape of his gem. All three of them looked at each other as they put their gifts on and then pulled each other into a loving hug, enjoying their time together and how much they love each other.

The End.


End file.
